


Ten Mistakes

by hellskitchensmurdock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Post-Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellskitchensmurdock/pseuds/hellskitchensmurdock
Summary: He thought it was his soft smile, but truly it was his eyes.





	Ten Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy this sorta sad fic here.  
> It's kinda AU cause it doesn't really fit into canon but you know
> 
> [I do not own Agents of SHIELD in any way]

The soft smile on his lips was meant to tell them that he was alright. Instead, it told them the opposite.

His second mistake was showing the slight redness of his eyes, they knew he had been crying.  
His third mistake was not touching the small plate of spaghetti in front of him, only playing with it.  
His fourth mistake was avoiding the conversations around him, they knew what he was thinking.  
His fifth mistake was waiting too long to answer when Daisy asked if he was okay, it only confirmed the answer they already knew.  
His sixth mistake was finally answering yes, in a voice too quiet and too uncertain to be telling the truth.  
His seventh mistake was that soft smile, because everyone had seen his soft smiles. His triumphant ones, his respectful ones, his happy ones and his loving ones. This wasn't one of them.  
His eighth mistake was meeting Daisy's eyes and holding his gaze too long, letting her see him fall apart more.  
His ninth mistake was letting a tear roll down his cheek.  
His tenth mistake was telling them his first mistake.  
His first mistake was trusting his father and AIDA over himself in the Framework, because he _knew _the truth.__

____

____

Then he left. And Fitz knew that it wasn't a mistake.


End file.
